Descobrindo sua força
by Emmy2710
Summary: Depois de uma terrível batalha Donnie fica seriamente ferido, sua recuperação, no entanto não será fácil ele precisará descobrir sua força escondida.


**Eu provavelmente deveria atualizar minhas outras histórias ao invés de fazer outra... Enfim eu tinha essa ideia guardada há um tempo, então resolvi digitá-la, espero que gostem sintam-se livres para favoritar, seguir ou mesmo me dar sua opinião.**

 **Disclaimer: Não possuo as Tartarugas Ninjas.**

* * *

O esconderijo estava silencioso, tinha sido assim desde o dia fatídico, há uma semana, quando um de seus moradores ficou gravemente ferido e sem previsão para acordar. Donatello foi estabilizado e hospitalizado em seu próprio laboratório sendo visitado frequentemente por seu pai e seus irmãos, Michelangelo inclusive lia seus comics em voz alta perto de seu irmão esperando alguma resposta, mas até agora nada.

Foi assim que Donnie acordou, depois de se acostumar à luz, escutava a voz de seu irmão mais novo.

— M-Mikey?— Perguntou fracamente, confuso e incomodado com a máscara que o ajudava a respirar. Irritado começou a tentar tirá-la, foi impedido por Mikey que o olhava com os olhos arregalados

— Donnie! Donnie!— Gritou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e abraçando o gênio em um aperto esmagador.

— Ai! Você está me esmagando!

Michelangelo afrouxou um pouco o abraço, mas não o soltou.

Os gritos do mais novo foram o bastante para alertar todos os outros moradores, sua família entrou correndo no laboratório o terror escrito no rosto deles, depois de perceber o que tinha acontecido o alivio tomou conta e correram para abraçar Donatello.

...

Um mês após a recuperação de Donatello se passou, o rapaz agora tinha que correr atrás do prejuízo, recuperar sua força e agilidade, fora seus próprios experimentos que passaram tanto tempo parados, seu pai o proibira de passar muito tempo no laboratório e o pior seus irmãos estavam do lado dele.

Se recostando em seu bo, após o treinamento, a jovem tartaruga, observou seus irmãos, lutarem entre si, o treino deles fora muito mais pesado que o seu, mas eles estavam muito mais longe da exaustão do que o rapaz esperava, embaraçado guardou seu bastão no coldre e se sentou no chão do dojo. Mikey foi o primeiro a vir para o seu lado, havia perdido contra Raph, mas Donnie não pôde deixar de se sentir surpreso com a velocidade e precisão que seu irmão mais novo apresentou. Donatello sentia que sua equipe avançava, entretanto sem ele.

As duas tartarugas mais novas observaram as duas mais velhas lutarem, era salto atrás de salto. Um chute pela direita defendido por um braço esquerdo, um murro, uma defesa, um rasteira, um desvio. Tudo tão bem feito que parecia ensaiado, no fim Leonardo ganhou ao conseguir desequilibrar a tartaruga de máscara vermelha.

— Yame!— Ordenou Splinter, ele havia feito seus filhos lutarem sem suas armas com exceção de Donatello que precisava recuperar a familiaridade com seu bastão.

— Vocês foram muito bem, meus filhos. — O velho rato disse orgulhoso. — Vocês estão dispersados por hoje.

Com gritos de alegria as tartarugas começaram a sair do dojo.

— Donatello, preciso falar com você.

Donnie, envergonhado por ser o único chamado se sentou em frente ao seu pai, conseguia escutar seus irmãos fazendo barulho na cozinha.

— Meu filho, percebi que há algo o perturbando. — Murmurou o velho rato, olhando para seu segundo filho mais novo.

O rapaz suspirou.

— Donatello?

— Estou ficando para trás sensei! Meus irmãos estão em um nível totalmente diferente. — Confessou com uma mistura de ciúme e vergonha, fez-se calar, antes de dizer algo que mais tarde se arrependeria, como por exemplo dizer que estava decepcionado consigo mesmo e descobrira que era mais fraco do que imaginava.

O velho rato colocou uma mão confortante em seu ombro.

— Meu filho, você não é um fraco, nenhum de vocês o são. — Disse suavemente como o gênio ainda olhava para o chão, acrescentou. — Você ainda está se recuperando de um grave ferimento. Você sempre teve uma força diferente, Donatello e essa força você vai um dia descobrir.


End file.
